ogresfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:HooperBandP
Welcome! Hello new and potential users. If you're viewing this page, then that means that you either know a bit about wikis, plan on or have joined the wiki, are an Ogre member or plan on being an Ogre member, or somehow typed the word porn wrong into google. Or some odd and frightening combination of all the above. Anyways, this wiki will not be "live" for several months. It is just being created, and at present only being worked on by - but with enough butt kicking the... Quilt City Ogres as we begin to "officialize" our great club and get incorporated. As members from other chapters start joining and getting their respective chapter info updated, we'll slowly be ready to present our wiki via marketing to assist gamers in finding chapters near them - or in absence of them creating chapters. Also, run on sentences. Anyways, in the meantime enjoy the site. Feel free to help out. We could really use assistance in the RPG Portal getting the list of games pages made in a uniformed way and such. Ask me if you need anything. [[User:HooperBandP|''' Hooper ]] talk 05:11, November 17, 2009 (UTC) User Page Hooper, I'm pretty dumb about Wiki--how do I get the cool standard formatting for my user page? Is there a template or something that I'm just not seeing, or should I just cut and paste from someone else's page? :Wikis just take some time to figure out. First, when talking on a talk page, always "sign" your post using this code: ~~~~ (four tildes). Little things. The easiest way to get your page set up is to copy and paste from User:Rohrersevelt (Gayle). I pasted the basic code and you can copy it and paste it to your page and change the dynamic info. If that seems to odd or you dont understand, this evening at home I can get it done for you. [[User:HooperBandP| Hooper ]] talk 14:27, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::(Didn't see an obvious way to reply to the last post--I promise I'll read the tutorial soon). I think I got it, but had a couple of questions: :::1) The pic and user box aren't showing up, and when I go back into edit mode they're gone. :::2) Wasn't sure what was supposed to be in the top box, so I changed it to "Ogre Wiki Contributor" :::3) Wasn't sure if "Active Member" was correct (since I'm not playing anything), but didn't know what to change it to. Kingyak 16:29, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::Hey, not a problem. Work is balls crazy today but I'll hit it up this evening and see what it is doing. Responses are done in a wiki-thread way by adding : before your type, and adding one additional : than the previous person. This basically just tabs you over. [[User:HooperBandP| Hooper ]] talk 16:33, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Ogres Wiki looks great, and I can see you've put a lot of hard work into it. There is just one of the spotlight criteria you don't meet, and that is to have a link to in your sidebar menu. Let me know when that is taken care of and I'll be happy to add you to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 04:44, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Answered at this user's wikia talkpage. [[User:HooperBandP| Hooper ]] talk 04:47, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Great. I've added you to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 04:57, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Wonderful! Thanks! [[User:HooperBandP| Hooper ]] talk 05:01, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Note for Future Use (Celebrity Gamers) The information previously here has been moved to RPG Myths/List of Celebrities who play RPGs i'd like to be a member how can i learn ok not much of a typer so is there a way could meet someone that might help me getting started :Where are you located at and do you have an email address? We can get you all set up. [[User:HooperBandP| Hooper ]] talk 22:26, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::pelfreydennis@yahoo.com a little about me i live on the south side of paducah i'm 41 years old and trying to get a life i love trying to play D&D and rpg games if you have yahoo messager add me or i could add you :::Great. If you're interested in the local Paducah chapter, the best bet is to visit QuiltCityOgres.com and join the forums. There are alot of things on those forums you can't see til you join. Then those users can help find a game and time and location (or make one) for you to get in on! [[User:HooperBandP| Hooper ]] talk 01:10, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::can't get the quilted city ogre's site to get in maybe doing wrong not sure as i side not great with internet sites :::::No problem. What games are you interested in, and what days/times are you usually available? [[User:HooperBandP| Hooper ]] talk 02:42, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::monday,tuseday,thursday,friday and satarday just about anytime is good. As for fav. games D&D i've played a little but would love to learn any game. ok so any where or time we can meet :::::::Our current Dungeons & Dragons game is on Thursday evenings, and the other games we have ongoing are QAGS Super Zeroes on Tuesdays and Serenity on Sundays. If any of those sound interesting I can get the specific game runner to get in touch with you to give you the time and location. [[User:HooperBandP| Hooper ]] talk 00:04, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::yes the D&D game on thurday sounds great :::::::::Great. I'll get with the DM for that game and have him email you to coordinate getting you involved. [[User:HooperBandP| Hooper ]] talk 12:58, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::ok it's thursday and no e-mail on D&D game of where or when :::::::::::The DM for that game, Walter, was unavailable yesterday so I've got him on my contact list for this morning. I know the game starts around 7:00pm in the area near Carson Park, but he will reach you before then. [[User:HooperBandP| Hooper ]] talk 13:17, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::well after 7:00 and no message so i guisse i might not be able to find a game :::::::::::::Sorry for the delay. I tried to reach him today, but I'm lagging in getting with everyone (new one month old at the house so things are hectic). He did get back with me and is aware of your interest he is just not able to get back with you quick enough for tonight but we will in the next couple days. Just a hectic few days here. [[User:HooperBandP| Hooper ''']] talk 00:20, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Enlisted and Officer Ranks I was just wondering why your choice of ranks used are the same ranks as the United States Air Force? With an organization like this, I would think that you would make up the rank insignia's instead of using ranks already established by a US government organization. Your first enlisted rank is what the Air Force would call and Airman, or E-2 (Enlisted Rank #2), and you your highest rank is what the Air Force would call Cheif Master Sergeant of the Air Force or Cheif or E-9 (Enlisted Rank #9). I was just wondering about this is all.